The Drift
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: A lifetime. That's what had passed since Herc Hansen lost everything in the attack on Sydney that stole his wife. Since then, Herc has been responsible for cleansing up after his son and this time, it's the best thing that ever happened to him. HercxOC
1. Chapter 1

The drift. It was my life. I'd learned everything there was to know about the process that moulded your mind into a machine and I was one of the leading researchers on Newton's team. I remember thinking, 'I don't want to be a sitting duck. I want to help.' And with that I thrust myself into my textbooks and made myself what I am today. An asset. Marshall Pentecost knows what I am. He knows that my knowledge is double what all the pilots know combined. In fact, he even knows that as far as the drift goes, I know more than Newton.

That brings us to the present moment. The moment where I've just been asked by the Marshall, 'do you think he's ready?'

Raleigh Becket is one of the most renowned Jaegar fighters there is, and so naturally I know he's ready to drift. But my worry, is that he'll get caught in the memory of him and his brother. He'll be overwhelmed, and everyone will suffer. However, this isn't a good enough reason on its own and so I have to give Pentecost the go ahead.

'Yes sir,' I replied, 'I believe Becket is ready to come back.'

Hours later and the first of the pilots were arriving. First the Chinese crew, then the Russians and finally, my favourite Jaegar pilots. Herc and Chuck Hansen. I've followed the pair for years, their bizarre bond always intrigued me and they taught me a valuable lesson about the drift. Just because they don't like each other, doesn't mean they can't drift perfectly. Raleigh would arrive in a few days. I pitied him for his loss, but personally I have no words of worship for his general fight style. He was reckless, and recklessness can get a lot of people killed.

In the line at dinner, I found myself in the presence of a certain young Hansen. As one of the only women in a 100 mile radius, Chuck zoned in on me almost immediately.

'Hello darlin' he said, with his trademark cheeky smile.

'How are you Mr Hansen.' I said without implying the question part.

'I'm a lot better now that I know I've got something to do this evening.' He said, the smile creeping into his voice.

'Ugh,' I replied and I left my dinner, I was totally put off, and not just by the food. I instead headed for the drinks and poured myself a coffee. Unlike Chuck, I did actually have something to do this evening, namely research. I settled myself in the back corner, the same corner I'd sat in for what seemed like eternity. A few minutes later a tray plopped down on the table beside me. I knew it was Chuck and so I just continued sipping my coffee.

'Excuse me,' a voice said, after clearing it's voice. They were still Australian, but it wasn't Chuck. I lifted my head and saw the towering form of Herc Hansen leaning on the table.

'Hello sir.' I replied in an almost military fashion.

'I noticed that you abandoned your dinner after my son harassed you and so I thought I'd give you this.' Mr Hansen had carefully arranged a selection of food on the tray. Judging from the state of his own tray, he'd been unusually carefully to make sure things didn't spill from compartment to compartment. I was speechless.

'Thank you sir.' I replied, 'that's very kind of you.'

'You're welcome, and please call me Herc. I've never gotten used to being a sir.' I smiled.

'Would you like to sit down?' I asked him and beckoned to the seat beside me, he was my hero after all.

'Thank you, I'd love to.' He said, but I did notice him glancing at the table with Chuck and the other pilots before making his decision.

'So,' he began, 'what's a young girl like you doing in a place like this?' he asked as he shovelled some peas into his mouth.

'Oh, I'm the leading drift expert.' I replied, trying to act casual.

'I thought that Newton guy was the drift expert.' he enquired.

'No, Newton is an expert in all things Kaiju, but the drift… that's _my _baby.' I relpied, by now, I was well used to everyone assuming Newton was the only researcher in the place.

'Well, in that case, I'm very pleased with your work.' He said, and I gave a small laugh which he seemed to appreciate.

After talking for twenty minutes, I told Herc I had to go to work, but it had been lovely talking with him. He nonchalantly said he'd 'see me around' and I left.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later and all the drift partnerships had been officially checked, bar one. Raleigh and Mako. I knew this one was dangerous due to Mako's inexperience and Raleigh's history, but if they didn't try, we'd never know.

What a mistake. Not 10 minutes after the drift began, Mako had prepared to obliterate the labs. I felt myself being pulled to the ground, and then someone lying over me, pinning me with my face to the ground, so I couldn't even see who it was. I didn't try to wrestle with them, I was too terrified for that, and I could tell this person was practically a superhuman judging by his biceps. A few moments later and Pentecost had given the all clear. The figure lifted off me and I spun around to see who it was. I gasped slightly when I saw the form of Herc leaning over me once again.

'My apologies, I just didn't want you blown to smithereens' he stated as he got to his feet. Once he was vertical, he offered his hand and pulled me up.

'No need to apologise,' I replied, 'you saved my life!'

'No I didn't.' he responded, a slightly wisp of confusion in his voice.

'If the Jaegar had shot you would have, it's the same thing.' I moved closer and gave him, what I meant to be, a quick hug, but soon I felt his arms close around my back and he pulled me closer. Now it was my turn to be confused. This was no normal hug, it lasted way longer than it should have in hugging terms, but neither of us pulled away and I felt both our heart rates rise, until a subtle cough to my left pulled me away. It was Newton, pointing at his watch and reminding me I had to go back to work. I thanked Herc again, and then I left.

The following evening, I got home early as there wasn't a huge amount to do now everyone was tested, so they were supposed to be sending me back to the States. I decided to have a shower, and this plan didn't change, even when Mako came over rambling about how stupid she was. After I calmed her, I hopped in and let the warm water soothe me and my aching brain. I hadn't stopped thinking about Herc all day and I wondered if he'd thought about me too. Then, I began running through a list of 100 things I had to do before I left and I realised, the flight tonight might not be incredibly realistic. Just as I was about to begin shampooing, the siren sounded that signalled another Kaiju attack, I heard voices in the main room and thought someone must have come for Mako. A moment later the bathroom door was flung open, that didn't worry me. It was when the shower door flew open and a figure joined me in the shower that I panicked. A moment later and a pair of large lips were on mine. At first I wanted to push him away, but then I heard a groan coming from the fully clothed figure, other than myself, currently standing in my shower. It sounded like… I opened my eyes without losing his lips and saw Herc. At this realisation, I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to slip in my mouth, this evoked another groan from Herc. The next moment he had me pinned against the shower wall and I had one leg wrapped around his thighs. He broke the kiss first and rested his forehead on mine. 'Don't go.' He asked, and then stepped out of the shower and was gone before I could say anything in response.


	3. Chapter 3

'Dad,' Chuck asked,

'Yea, son.' Herc replied,

'Don't take this the wrong way, but is there a reason you're all wet? Not to mention the fact you smell like apples.'

'I took a shower.' Herc replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Fully clothed?' Chuck enquired,

'Yes' Herc said, before quickening his pace and heading toward the Jaegar.

'What we got?' He asked Pentecost when they arrived in the Shatterdome.

'Two category fours. Striker, you're guarding the coast.'

Herc POV

Just a few short minutes later we were standing in the middle of the ocean in a big hunk of metal, completely void of electricity, with no radio contact and my arm dangling at an unusual angle. I knew it was broken. At first I wanted to just wait, I had a girl to get home to. But then I remembered, I didn't… she was gone. I didn't have anyone except Chuck, and he was here beside me. With that, I lifted some flares and convinced Chuck this was a great idea.

One poor decision later and Gypsy Danger had saved us. Just minutes later and the helicopter had come to get us. I had to go back and see her empty room, empty table, and keep feeling my empty heart.

Abigail POV

I had just gotten out of the shower and stepped into the room when the entire place shut down. No electricity, no phone. Nothing. A moment later, a man ran in with a flashlight and informed me that they'd lost contact with Striker Eureka, and were wondering about its implications on the drift. There I was standing in my towel, and all I could think was about Herc.

'How's Mr Hansen?' I asked,

'Herc or Chuck?' he prodded

'Either!' I responded in a panicked scream.

'Herc's broken his arm, but they're still inside the Jaegar, so they'll be fine, Gypsy's on her way.'

I hurried to the control room in my towel, and watched the feed from Gypsy Danger. I watched them shooting flares at the Kaiju, and I saw them practically bounce off him. It wasn't until Gypsy had him killed that I finally felt my heart rate slow. I was informed that I could go, Herc was fine and the drift was off, once they were rescued they'd come and get me.

Instead of leaving, I went to Marshall Pentecost and informed him that I didn't want to return to the States, he obliged almost immediately and I returned to my quarters, to throw on a top and some jeans. Only after I'd done it did it occur to me, Herc had seen every inch of me earlier that evening, I don't think the towel would have mattered.

A few minutes later and the helicopters were landing. I stood just inside the Shatterdome and when I saw the two figures coming I ran out to meet them.

'Herc!' I screamed as I picked up my pace.

'Abigail?' he screamed back, uncertain if it was me.

'Herc!' I screamed again as I got closer and I saw him start to run forward towards me. A few seconds later and we were held in an awkward embrace. I was trying to avoid his broken arm, and he was trying to get me as close as possible with the reduced number of limbs.

'What were you thinking?' I said in as angry a voice as I could muster, but it ended up coming out as plain hurt.

'I didn't think you'd be here, I didn't think anyone would care.' He said, with a slight break in his voice.

'Don't be stupid. How could I leave after that?' I watched his eyes brighten, 'let's get you fixed up,' I said linking his arm over my shoulder to give him a little extra support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck was gone. How could he be gone just like that? But he was. I kept myself back for as long as I could, but then I couldn't watch any longer, I had to help him. I came up behind Herc and wrapped my arms around his torso, kissing the back of his head lightly. To an onlooker, they'd only see the hug, just as they had a few nights ago. We were simply good friends to the spectator, but it meant a lot more to me.

I felt his body trembling, but no tears were shed.

After Raleigh was seen alive, everyone seemed to forget about Chuck and even Herc began to make arrangements for press conferences and addresses to the leaders of the world.

I knew he was hurting. He had to be. I couldn't even imagine how he felt. But he just continued on as if everything was normal.

'Herc,' I said, concern painting my voice, 'why don't you take a break.'

'I can't, there's too much to do.' He said, not lifting his eyes from the papers in front of him.

'Okay, will you walk me home then? I don't really feel like walking back alone.' I knew it was a terrible excuse, but I hoped it would work.

'Fine, I'll walk you home.' He said, a slight edge in his voice.

When we returned to my room, he stayed outside at first, before moving inside and filling a glass with water. He turned and looked at me, his eyes found mine and then he melted. The glass fell to the ground and shattered while he himself crumpled over. I ran to him and put my arms around his back, he hugged me back and his body wretched with the force of the tears that were now spilling down his face and, by extension, my back. I allowed one hand to gently stroke his head whilst I made soothing hushing noises.

A few hours later and I'd managed to get him across to the bed, he had his head resting on my lap and I was still stroking his head, however I stopped the hushing noises when he fell asleep. People had come in looking for him, but all had quickly retreated when they saw the state he was in. That was, until Raleigh stormed into the room. At first he looked at Herc, but then he redirected his attention to me.

'They found him.' He said, and I allowed the confusion I felt to play out on my face. 'Chuck,' he continued, 'Pentecost put him in a pod. He's alive.' My mouth fell open.

'Is he alright?' I asked, fearing the worst.

'He's fine, his pod was projected farther out to sea that the rest of us, which is why we didn't see him on the radar. But he's back, he's alive, and he wants to see Herc.' I looked down at his sleeping form and woke him gently. His eyes flickered open and I told him someone was here to see him, at first he assumed it was Raleigh, but then I told him he would have to go down to the Shatterdome. We walked down together, hand in hand and stood where Striker Eureka used to sleep. Then we saw him, it was like a scene from an old action movie, Chuck dramatically entered the Shatterdome with his helmet under his arm. He looked like a hero… until he saw his Dad. Once he saw Herc, he dropped the helmet and ran across the Shatterdome towards us. Herc also ran, however, he didn't drop my hand and so I was pulled across the room with him. When they met I was afraid there would be a terrible anti-climax as they would just shake hands, however both men paused and looked each other up and down, before sharing a long embrace and a string of chuckles. After this, Chuck turned to me and said, 'thanks for taking care of him. He really likes you, you know. I've seen it. He's completely head over heels for you. Treat him right.' Chuck said, with an unfamiliar sincerity in his voice.

'I will.' I said. He seemed to find this was a satisfactory response and gave me a hug.

'Well, I better go get checked out. The doctors requested me four times, but I had to see you guys. I'll call round later.'

After Chuck left, I was alone with Herc and his tremendous grin. 'You're gonna take care of me?' Herc asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Of course I am.' I replied.

'That's not what I meant.' He said with a huge smile and once again took my hand, dragging me across the Shatterdome, down the corridor and into my room.

'I can do that too.' I replied, with a light tone, before slamming the door with the pressure of my back against it, which was caused by the pressure of Herc's front against me.

'This is it.' I thought, 'the single greatest thing that'll ever happen to you.' Enjoy.


End file.
